


Conversations

by TashiRogers



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Biotic Shepard, Colonist (Mass Effect), Earthborn (Mass Effect), Established Relationship, Gay, How Do I Tag, Infiltrator (Mass Effect), M/M, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Post-Horizon (Mass Effect), Ruthless (Mass Effect), Sentinel (Mass Effect), Shorts, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect), everything, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashiRogers/pseuds/TashiRogers
Summary: Basically converstations I think Kaidan and Shepard would have. No like story just them talking.I writing most of these during schools so if they aren't perfect, blame the schools system.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Conversation about the past
> 
> Kaidan speaks first then Shepard. Just flip flops between them, if it gets confusing I'll change their text.

Commander? Are you alright?

 

Whoa Kaidan, you’re causing some deja vu.

 

Haha yeah, guess I am. But are you ok?

 

I dunno, I mean can we really do this?

 

Shepard…

 

No, never mind. If I start thinking like that then, we might as well already lost.

 

Shepard? Do you remember the night before Ilos?

 

Of course, it was one of the best nights of my life.

 

Why thank you, but do you remember what we talked about?

 

Breaking rules and me being right?

 

No, about me being afraid of losing you.

 

Yeah… I remember…

 

Well, I knew by then you were going to make it.

 

How’s that? That mission had suicide written all over it, or at least at the time.

 

Yeah but, I knew you could do it. Because you’re Commander Shepard.

 

So? Just because I’m the first human Spectra? Doesn’t make me invincible.

 

Doesn’t matter. Even if you weren’t you’d still have been able to do it because it’s who you are.

 

I don’t follow.

 

Shepard, I’ve seen you convince a Krogan to back down and destroy a cure for the Genophage.

 

Anyone could’ve done it, Wrex just needed talking down.

 

Ashley or me couldn’t have. We would’ve just attacked him, Ash shooting him down and me using biotics.

 

Yeah bu-

 

No one else could’ve done it Shepard. You stopped Saren and the Geth from letting Sovereign destroy our home and stopped the Reaper from invading.

 

That was all because of the vision I got. If I had let the beacon imprint on Ash, she would be here.

 

Shepard that’s not true.

 

Kaidan, how the hell-

 

She wouldn’t have been able to take the vision, you’re willingness to keep Ash safe kept you alive. She didn’t have anything like that. Liara said it when she first entered your mind.

 

That was all just speculation.

 

No it wasn’t Shepard.

 

It’s not like I did it alone, the crew was there.

 

True, but we followed your lead because we believed in you.

 

But I put you through hell Kaidan, made bad calls.

 

Shepard you’ve said it yourself, bad calls happen. You just suck it up and move on. Believe me, I know how it feels.

 

No, I should’ve thought more, you shouldn’t have gone through that.

 

Cerberus wasn’t your fault.

 

Wasn’t talking about them.

 

Yes you are.

 

How do you know?

 

Because you always pull the same face when you talk about them.

 

Do not.

 

Do too. Cerberus tried to use you for their own personal gain, but you didn’t let them. You did amazing things like stopping the collectors, saving your crew and making sure everyone got out alive.

 

I shouldn’t have let them get caught, I fucked up.

 

No you didn’t. I’ve read the file Shepard, you couldn’t have know they’d take them.

 

I have to be ready for anything.

 

That’s impossible.

 

Aren’t I know for triumphing over the impossible?

 

Yes but that’s not necessarily true.

 

Then how am I suppose to triumphant over the Reapers?

 

The way you did Saren, the way you did with the Collectors.

 

That was mostly just blind leading.

 

But that’s what you’re going to do.

 

What?

 

Lead us Shepard, Lead us to victory.

 

I hope so.

 

I know so.

 

Thanks Kaidan, I needed this.

 

Of course Shepard, I’m here for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation about the past.
> 
> A call from Kaidan to Shepard after defeating the Collectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes Shepard then Kaidan.

Hello?

 

Hey Shepard.

 

Kaidan?

 

Yeah, it's me.

 

Really? I-I don't know what to say... It's good to hear your voice.

 

Yeah likewise. I saw what happened with the Collectors.

 

Surprised the Alliance got the intel already, only been a few hours.

 

Yeah well, you know how we are.

 

Yeah... So... What's wrong?

 

Huh?

 

You must've called for a reason.

 

Oh yeah.

 

Figured.

 

I just wanted to make sure you were safe.

 

Oh, I'm fine.

 

Good.

 

I've gotta go Kaidan.

 

Oh, ok. Well, take care Shepard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ones not the best, I did it kinda rushed but I do kinda like it. Idk, what do you think?
> 
> Hope you liked it tho!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Converstation between James and Shepard about home cooked meals at the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes James then Shepard

Oh, hey James.

 

Commander. Just stopping by to take my leftovers. Pizzas best when at least a day old.

 

James, ew.

 

Hey don't knock it till you try it. Ha, what's this Loco?

 

What?

 

These home cooked meals, you cook?

 

Oh, Kaidan cooked those.

 

Ha, not surprising considering.

 

Considering what?

 

Y'know, he's a Sentinel.

 

And? I'm one too.

 

Yeah but Kaidan didn't grow up an orphan having to fend for himself. He grew up with a family that taught him to be like he is.

 

You saying I'm not caring enough Vega?

 

Hey now, it's not like that Loco, I'm just saying you don't see like the...

 

Cook type?

 

Sure, if that's how you wanna put it.

 

Mmhmm.

 

Don't hold this to me Loco.

 

Me? Hold a grudge? Never...

 

Ha Yeah, sure. Anyway gotta bounce, Cortez is betting for plays at the arena.

 

Just don't gamble away all your credits.

 

Don't worry, I'm lucky at this kinda thing.

 

Some how I don't believe that.

 

Ouch Shepard, besides if I lose all mine I could just borrow from our very kind Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like this one, but who cares what I think it's about what you think!
> 
> Hope you enjoyz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Converstation between Tali and Kaidan when Shepard's in the Geth Conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes Kaidan the Tali

Shepard!

 

Kaidan! You can't interfere with the process, it could mess everything up.

 

I know, I'm sorry, it's just-

 

I'm sorry but I promise you, Legion can be trusted.

 

Yeah, ok. Sorry just... Instinct I guess.

 

It's ok, I swear to you he's ok. Shepard is always safe with us.

 

Thanks Tali.

 

Glad to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short but I like, but it's all about if you like it!
> 
> I've posted a lot of these but I just really like writing these (it's great when I'm not paying attention in school)
> 
> Hope you likey!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation with Dr.Chakwas and Shepard about Kaidan on the SR-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes Shepard the Dr.Chakwas

What do you know about Lieutenant Alenko? I heard he's still has the old L2 implant.

 

Yes well, he's been offered upgrades many time, always rejects them.

 

Why? I thought L2s get terrible side effects.

 

Most L2 biotics go mad, they can get awful diseases but Kaidan luckily only gets migraines but they can get severe.

 

Sounds miserable.

 

Too most yes but Kaidan still keeps it. I think it might have something to do with his past. He ran into in situations with his Biotics and I think it might have scared him into keeping them.

 

What happened?

 

I'm sorry Commander, patient confidentially, he might tell you about it if you ask.

 

Yeah, I understand.

 

But either way, I'm glad he's apart of the Normandy's crew. He's a good soldier.

 

Hell of a one, I'm glad he isn't wasting away on some dirty street with red sand.

 

Good to see you care for him Commander.

 

Thanks for your time Doctor.

 

Always Shepard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more Shepard and Kaidan gayness, ok with me but who freaking cares what I think! It's about you reader, yes youuuuuu!
> 
> Hope you thoroughly enjoyed this written story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation between Anderson and Kaidan about Shepard and the Collectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes Kaidan then Anderson

Admiral Anderson?

 

Yes Major Alenko?

 

I was wondering about the Cerberus reports. About Shepard and the Collector base, sir.

 

Ah, he's done something quite amazing. I'm thankful he made it out ok, I honestly wasn't really sure if he was going to make it.

 

What do you mean?

 

He stabbed Cerberus in the back. Took the resources they gave him and ran. I'm surprised they didn't try to do something to him, his crew or the Normandy.

 

He's gone rouge?

 

Yeah, I thought you heard.

 

No, I just heard he destroyed the base sir. I don't have access to the file.

 

Well then, I'll send it to you. I think you'd want to know how his been.

 

Yes, thank you sir.

 

Of course Major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the little updates band and school are driving me loco. I'll try to make some more.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 61 more days till Mass Effect: Andromada!  
> (At least when I post this...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and Liara have a conversation about jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes Kaidan then Liara

Oh, hey Liara.

 

Hello Kaidan, I was wondering if you had a minute to talk.

 

Yeah sure. Everything ok?

 

Yes, I was just wondering something.

 

Alright, what's up?

 

When we were on the SR-1, were you jealous of me?

 

What do you mean?

 

After I shared minds with Shepard, you seemed very upset.

 

Honestly Liara, I don't really remember, a lot has happened in those 4 years.

 

I know but, I remember you being very unhappy. Do you remember if you were jealous?

 

I might have been, maybe.

 

Then I would like to apologize, I never meant to get between you and Shepard.

 

Liara, it's ok. I was so long ago, we've both grown as people. Besides, with this war going on we don't have time to hold grudges.

 

I know, I just wanted to make sure.

 

It's alright. I just hope I'm not giving off a "Shepard Hogger"  vibe.

 

Haha no no, Kaidan. Glad someone's their for the Commander.

 

We're all here for each other.

 

Romantic much?

 

Ha, well yeah.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about this one, it was done in a scatter but how gives a flying ship about what I think it's wat you think.
> 
> Ihop you enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Kaidan talk about Shepard's stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes Kaidan then Shepard(Sole Survivor)

Ah, Shepard, I was looking for you.

 

Uh oh.

 

Uh oh? Ha, what does that mean?

 

Usually when someone's actively looking for me they're either trying to kill me or trying to tell me someone's trying to kill me.

 

Well not this time, I just want to talk.

 

About?

 

I don't know, anything you want.

 

Alright Kaidan, what's up?

 

What'd mean?

 

You're acting a little... off.

 

What? Am I not allowed to just talk to my boyfriend?

 

Haha, I mean I don't mind but... there's something more to this.

 

Nope, nothing more. Just you, me and talking.

 

Spill it Alenko.

 

Fine, I talked to Joker.

 

And?

 

He told me about EDI's reading on your stress levels.

 

Kaidan...

 

Is it really worse than Akuse?

 

I guess so. But I'm ok, really.

 

Shepard... I... I want to help you.

 

I'm fine Kaidan.

 

Don't lie to me. I know you're not, please... let me help you.

 

I don't want to burden you with this...

 

It's not a burden Shepard. It's me taking care of the man I love, the man who has to save the galaxy.

 

Ha, you're such a romantic.

 

Is that a good thing?

 

In moments like these? Yes, always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been gone! School and band have been freaking freak so yeah...
> 
> I'm planning on writing a short story about Kaidan and Shep after the war, the happy ending and they get a family and stuff and its fricking great.
> 
> hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> (40 days till Mass Effect Andromeda!!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Shepard have a conversation about the past.
> 
> Mass Effect 2 after the Horizon mission, Kaidan and Shepard fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes Miranda then Shepard

Shepard?

 

Yes? Cambers said you wanted to see me?

 

I was wondering about something I read, it's... from the old Normandy.

 

About?

 

Well, did you have an intimate relationship with one of your crewman?

 

That's non of your business.

 

I was simply asking, no need to be hostile.

 

I'm going to guess that you already know who it is.

 

I am very good at my job Shepard.

 

What the hell makes you think you can go through my personal life?

 

You might want to remember that I had to rebuild you, exactly as you were so I had to go through your history.

 

Then you should already know who it is.

 

I do.

 

Then why the hell are you asking?

 

Because it was Kaidan Alenko.

 

So?

 

He was on Horizon, I heard you two fought.

 

What are you getting at Miranda?

 

I was just thinking, perhaps you should just... let him go.

 

My life is mine! I will make my own choices, I recommend you stay out of it.

 

Shepard-

 

It's Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story isn't very valentiney but whatever.
> 
> I was kinda thinking of writing stories based on some of the dialogue things I have. I'd used the same dialogue just write them in stories but I'm not sure... I'd like you opinion dear reader so if you wanna leave a comment that'd be great! Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes Kaidan then Shepard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, tell you at the end

Shepard?

 

Yes?

 

Just seeing if you were up.

 

I am now, what's wrong?

 

Nothing, just...

 

Just what?

 

I can't get get it out of my mind that this is real.

 

What do you mean?

 

It's just, everything that's happened for the last couple of years, it's just so sureal. I mean, is the end really that close?

 

Yeah, I get that. It's hard to believe that we are so close to coming to an end but, I know we can save everyone.

 

Yeah, I guess I'm just... I don't know.

 

Kaidan, look at me. We can do this. The Reapers don't stand a chance.

 

Thanks Shepard, always know what to say.

 

Ha well, gotta have a sliver tongue when your boyfriend is moppy right?

 

I'm not moppy!

 

Of course not.

 

Oh shut up Shepard.

 

Haha, I love you Kaidan.

 

I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile, some things happened in my life and it's been hectic. Hopefully I'll be back for the next couple weeks but when band starts shit gonna be gone. And way hope you enjoy the readingness of this. 
> 
> Ps thinking about doing this with Scott and Reyes or Gil or Jaal. Not sure yet


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shepard knows he's an asshole
> 
> So does Kaidan
> 
> Mass Effect 1and Colonist Renegade!Shepard
> 
> After the confrontation with the run away slave aka the mission Citadel: I remember me  
> if you don't know it look it up, we have a wiki for that  
> Also Shepard like forcefully injected her with the drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes Kaidan then Shepard

Damn Commander, I knew you were ruthless but that was a little much don't you think?

 

It's going to hurt no matter what, I just speed the process along anyway pining over the past doesn't get you anywhere.

 

But she went through the slavery and you didn't.

 

I still saw my parents slaughtered in front of me Alenko, you'd be surprised how much more that can fuck with you.

 

Oh, right, sorry I've stepped out of line sir.

 

It's fine Lieutenant, I shouldn't have snapped. But maybe you're right, I do need to learn when to be more, uh...

 

Gentle?

 

Let's not stretch it that far how about...

 

Human?

 

Ha, watch it Alenko or else you'll see my really scary side.

 

Does that one have fangs and a scarred face?

 

How about red eyes and a sadistic smile?

 

Commander... you are an...

 

The word you're looking for is asshole Lieutenant.

 

You said it not me.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I'm not dead just been really bust because school actually sucks. I'm also planning on making a Mass Effect Fan Film because damn if I don't love this series but it might be awhile (and by that I mean probably like 2 years because life) but I've been really working on it and I might publish some little things on it here and there...
> 
> Anyway I hope you like my convo and I plan to write more on the one where I make actual stories out of these so keep an eye out.
> 
> Love your Trans best friend,   
> Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like these, this is my favorite kind of writing where it's focused on just dialogue...
> 
> tell me if the dialogue confused ya, I can change it!


End file.
